1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) security apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an RFID security apparatus having a security function and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) apparatus may be used for commodity distribution management. The RFID apparatus may perform communication according to the International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) 18000-6 protocol specification.
However, an RFID tag of the RFID apparatus has a possibility of being vulnerable to duplication and data leakage, and thus, the commodity distribution management using the RFID may not have stability. Accordingly, there is a need for a secure tag and secure tag reader that support data security.